To aru majustu no reverse Oneshot
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Que pasaria si los papeles cambiarian, al menos una vez. Aqui podras verlo...


**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kamachi-sensei.**

 **Advertencia: AU (Universo alterno) en el completo sentido de la palabra.**

 **To aru majutsu no reverse**

Honestamente, el ya ni sabía que había sido lo más perturbador que le había pasado en el mes, enterarse de que posiblemente le habían clonado gracias a ADN suyo conservado luego de tantos experimentos; que dichos clones por extraño y curioso motivo solo fueran femeninos; que la Railgun fuera la principal protagonista de tan macabro plan para crear un nivel 6 o el hecho de haber sido "rescatado" gracias a una misteriosa y rara chica de secundaria con un bat en mano.

Y creer que toda esta locura solo le pasó en un mísero mes. En serio, que ser el numero 1 podía ser tan estresante.

 **++++++Flash Back++++++**

 __ya veo! Ya entiendo!-rio de manera extraña la castaña al verlo, ya más detenidamente._

 _El no retrocedió en lo más mínimo, no tenia porque temerle puesto que sabía que era mucho más fuerte que ella._

 __tu eres…EL ORIGINAL, NO?!_

 **++++++Fin de Flash Back++++++**

Suspiro con pesadez, intentando no pensar en tan…perturbador encuentro. Ni siquiera sabía que una chica podría llegar a ser tan grotesca y aterradora como algún tipo de asesino serial.

En serio, en que cabeza cabía no solo participar en tal engaño (porque si! un experimento que recurriera a asesinarlo más de 20000 para lograr crear un nivel 6, veces solo podría ser un completo engaño!) además de visiblemente disfrutarlo.

_La railgun sin duda está muy mal de la cabeza…-murmuro para sí mientras regresaba a su departamento. Debía darse prisa antes de que terminara el toque de queda o Yoshikawa era capaz de hacerle cuidar de sus alumnos de primara de nuevo al salir de sus clases.

En serio, como era posible que una profesora que ni poderes esper poesía imponer tanto? Nadie lo sabía, era casi un misterio en aquella rara Ciudad.

Y hablando de cosas raras, no pudo evitar preguntarse…que había sido de aquella heroína del bat?

 _Mi sueño es que todos mis amigos y yo regresemos a casa…_

Esas eran las palabras que uso para excusar sus motivos por ayudarlo, a pesar de apenas haberle visto solo un par de ocasiones, sin siquiera poder hablar civilizadamente.

Bueno, el no era precisamente la persona más amable y sociable del mundo; ni dejaría de serlo pero…odiaba deberle favores a los demás…

Negó con la cabeza, cansado. El numero 1 salvado por un nivel 0. Bueno, al menos ese rumor ayudo a tener más tiempo libre de experimentos e intentos de asesinato, aunque su orgullo aun exigía ser compensado.

_que mas daba…solo es una idiota metiche que terminara siempre metida en problemas ajenos…-mascullo mientras abria la puerta de su departamento; y claro…esquivaba a cierta persona de una patada.

_Accelerator! A-auhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-se pudo ver a lo lejos como Kakine Teitoku salía volando desde el balcón. Algunas cosas….al parecer no cambiarían.

_...aléjate de mí, sucio acosador…-murmuro con una vena saltando en la frente. Hablaría para cambiar de habitación con Yoshikawa muy pronto.

 **+++++++Railgun+++++**

Una furiosa castaña maldecía por lo bajo a todo el mundo, literalmente echando chispas del coraje.

No solo había tenido que soportar ser humillada por una miserable nivel 0, sino también termino sin recursos ni trabajo gracias al correr veloz de ese rumor, siendo acosada por….pobres desgraciados que no sabían con quien se metían.

Se juraba a si misma que la próxima vez que viera al númer esa chiquilla no dudaría en partirlos en gajos!

_TENDRE MI REVANCHA! IDIOTAS!-Grito completamente furiosamente furiosa, mientras dejaba a casi media ciudad sin luz.

Ella se vengaría…y con creces…

 **++++++Saten++++++**

Una cansada azabache mascullaba por lo bajo mientras terminaba de servir la ensalada de atún que había hecho para ella y su rubia compañera de habitación.

_no puedo creer que se fuera la luz en pleno verano…que calor!-se quejo molesta. Y justo cuando había preparado tanta comida…esperaba que no se echara a perder.

Frenda por su parte solo se dedicaba a tragar ansiosa y feliz. Nunca había comido atún de esa manera y lo sentía maravilloso para sus papilas gustativas.

_ESTA DELICIOSO!

La de ojos celestes sonrió ante sus palabras. Bueno, quizás aun valía la pena.

_qué bueno que te gustara…porque creo que deberemos comerlo todo esta noche…

_SI!

Quizás….todo aquello no fue tan malo después de todo. Pudo pasar un rato agradable con una de sus amigas.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo no? Bueno! Me ha costado actualizar principalmente por corta musa y tiempo, debido a varios…problemas personales, pero de a poco prometo regresar. Jamás abandonaría mis fics.**

 **Y sobre este oneshot (porque si! solo es esto u-u) solo puedo decir que nació gracias a ver tantos videos de universos alternativos en cartoons y demás, y yo pues quise probar. No sé si la idea les guste, pero no pude quitármelo de la cabeza. Quiero pensar que la concepción de esta mezcla rara es idea original mía, pero quien sabe…quizás alguien en algún otro idioma que desconozco ya lo pensó pero bah! No importa! Este oneshot al menos es mío! :v ish! (por eso niño, esto es lo que pasa cuando la falta de sueños y el abuso de azúcar atrofia tu mente :v, eso y quedarme con ganas de ver a Misaka yandere en las novelas! Pinches malvados! D-´:)**

 **En fin! Aquí les aclaro el orden:**

 ***Misaka toma el papel de Accelerator.**

 ***Accelerator el de Misaka.**

 ***Yuriko el de Misaka Imouto y demás clones.**

 ***Saten el de Touma.**

 ***Kakine el de Kuroko.**

 ***Frenda el de Index, etc.**

 **La verdad el au no está completo y por ello he preferido dejar este oneshot mas bien como un prototipo de mi idea. Quizás cuando termine Fantasmas del Pasado y Si Accelerator fuera una chica, considere retomar esto e iniciar algo con ello, pero ya se verá, puesto que aun tengo el pendiente la secuela de Confesiones de un Enfermo mental :v (el cual se estrenara al final de Un psicólogo en Ciudad Academia).**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, perdón si lo sucesos pasaron algo rápidos.**

 **Review?**


End file.
